The present invention relates generally to the field of accessory stems and more particularly to the field of modular accessory stems.
Bicycle users typically desire to secure accessories to their bicycle such as lights, bicycle computers, mobile phones, etc. Typically, an accessory can be attached to a handlebar of the bicycle using a clamping mechanism that surrounds and presses against the outside of the handlebar. Clamps can be unsightly and mar the surface of the handlebar. Therefore, improved apparatuses and methods of securing accessories to a bicycle are needed.